


Just Like Daddy

by SabTheFangirl



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Family, Family Feels, Fluff, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Superfamily, Superhusbands, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 11:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11668569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabTheFangirl/pseuds/SabTheFangirl
Summary: Tony's little boy isn't so little anymore and is his own person goddammit! ...but he still wants to be just like his dad.





	Just Like Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> I saw an RDJ and Tom Holland GIF where they're both wearing tinted sunglasses and it just reminded me so much of a kid trying to be just like his dad I just had to write this. 
> 
> It's my first post on AO3 and my first piece of fanfiction in a looooooooonngggg time (read 5 years-ish), so let me know what you think. Like honestly, tell me my writing sucks, that I'm an amazing goddess (I'm hoping you think the latter rather than the former but be honest), or that I really shouldn't post something that I wrote in under an hour. But I'd love feedback. <3

“Daaaaaaaaaad,” Peter whined as he casually webbed himself up to the ceiling and stole a chocolate bar from Clint’s secret stash. “I don’t want to go. Like, I’ve seen you and pops and everyone else being hassled with journalists. I’m not about that life.” He took a bite of chocolate, and swung down to the couch where his dad was typing away on his tablet. 

“You’re going. That’s final,” Tony said, as he worked on Natasha’s widow bite updates. “Didn’t Pepper, go over this with you?” 

Steve chuckled as he walked into the living room. Peter’s webs were hanging off the ceiling, and even one on the fridge door, and Tony had a pot of coffee in front of him on the low table in front of the couch. He smiled at the sight of his boys. Peter was not so subtly trying to see what Tony was working on while pretending to not be interested. 

It was his latest thing. Trying to not be like his parents. Steve chucked it off to Peter turning 18 and trying to become his own independent person. Tony on the other hand took it as a personal offense that the toddler who had once followed him around for days on in the lab mimicking everything that Tony did on his little child-friendly work station and trying everything to be “jus’ like Daddy!”. Tony also blames this recent independence streak on why Peter is filling out all his university applications as a photography major. 

While technically considered a genius, Steve is convinced that his husband has the most selective memory in the world. Because by age 8 Peter progressed from loving drawing like his Papa, to being obsessed with StarkTech’s latest camera. Ten years later, and Peter has quite the artistic eye. His photograph of Tony sitting cross legged on the floor in his lab surrounded by You and Butterfingers while trying to outfit Dummy with a new hat was Steve's personal favorite. In that picture, Tony wore the same smile he had the day they brought Peter home for the first time. It’s the sweetest, most loving smile Steve had ever seen, and only rarely showed itself. It sat framed in Steve’s office next to a drawing that Peter made with Dummy when he was a little ankle biter. 

“So,” Steve said clapping his hands together. “Who wants lunch?” 

Tony waved a hand dismissively. 

“Not hungry. Gonna be live in an hour, on some talk show thingy.” 

“It’s Ellen,” Peter interjected. “And I don’t want to go. I want to stay a normal high school kid with a normal life. Not being followed around by reporters." 

They’d talked about it before bringing Peter home with them all those years ago. About what it’d be like to raise a kid in the same place that housed the Avengers and have parents that frequently had a chance of not making it home. Eventually, after a very convincing argument from Clint about what the system was like for kids like Peter, they’d agreed that they would love Peter unconditionally and shield him from the harsher aspects of their lives. That included being hounded by the paparazzi. So Pepper, being the amazing aunt that she was, enacted a restraining order as soon as Peter was officially a part of the Avengers family. And so with just one official photoshoot, and a few pictures at formal events, Peter remained unknown to the outside world. They kept Peter’s original last name, Parker, for school so that it would be harder for people to connect the dots, and Peter lived a semi-normal life. No one’s life is completely normal when they’re the son of a billionaire superhero and a supersoldier from the 1940s. But that never kept them from that lingering doubt that it was selfish to bring Peter into their lives when they had no idea what the next day would bring. 

They worried the first time they were both extended on a mission for the first time, leaving Peter at home with Bruce, Thor, and Natasha, that he would take it personally. But he never did. He always loved them and the family they had given him, not once complaining. Excluding of course the more recent spider-bite fiasco. That did ensue a lot of complaining on what is and is not appropriate for a teenager with spider-like abilities to do when they want to become a superhero. 

“Are you, ashamed of us?” Steve asked, partly joking as he slowly set down the sandwich bread he had taken out of the cupboard. 

Peter’s eyes widened. “No! No, no, no no! Of course not!” He waved his hands frantically through the air, nearly knocking Tony’s tablet out of his hands in his haste to reassure them. “It’s not that at all! I mean, I’ve introduced you to my friends before, and let me tell you that they absolutely love you guys. Even if you’re both totally weird and make embarrassing dad jokes. Like they’re so jealous. Anyone that knew that you guys were my parents would probably be absolutely out of their fucking minds with jealousy-”

“Language,” Steve tried to interject.

“-so I’m like totally not ashamed. At all.”

Tony now looked thoroughly amused and quirked an eyebrow at his son’s antics. “Uh-huh. So why is it exactly that you’re trying to get out of going on Ellen? I thought you’d like it. You watch her show with Thor, and she’s completely easy to interview with. I’ve been on like ten-“

“Twelve”.

“-like twelve times by now. I’m just excited to see what free stuff we’re getting this time. Ellen gives the best gifts. I’m hoping for cake.” 

Steve rolled his eyes. “Look Peter, you’re turning eighteen in a few weeks, and the restraining order is going to be up. The paps are going to start harassing you whether you give the interview or not. Hopefully with the interview and photoshoot next week, it’ll keep them from going after you too much.”

“Listen to your pops, kid,” Tony said pointing at Peter. "He used to hate the attention that being a billionaire's arm candy brought. And now he's a pro. An absolute natural with the cameras." 

Bruce scoffed walking into the kitchen. "Absolute natural my ass." 

Just the other week Steve had done a post battle interview constantly blushing and stuttering, much to the amusement of the reporters. This was primarily because Tony kept groping his ass while whispering suggestive things in his ear. But let it be said that Tony Stark never backs down from a bet. Anyways, he won movie night privileges for a month after that so thank you Clint. 

"That- that wasn't my fault!" Steve said blushing as he tried to busy himself with making a sandwich. Ohhh or maybe he'd make three sandwiches but stacked on top of each other. That would be cool. Maybe Thor would be down for seeing who could make the tallest sandwich. He's pretty sure that Tony would help him with the physics of it. 

Tony walked over from where'd he'd been on the couch and tilted Steve's face up with a single pointed finger. "Of course it wasn't, sugarplum," he said in a low voice that had Peter burying his head is hands and Bruce rolling his eyes as he started on a cup of tea. 

"Guuuuuuuuyyyyyssss," Peter whined. 

"Interview and that's final, son," Steve said before attacking Tony's lips with his own. 

"Sir, you should leave now if you wish to make it to the set before they go live," JARVIS announced, effectively breaking the two up from using the kitchen in a way in which it was not designed for. 

Tony slumped forward so his head was resting on his husbands well muscled chest. "Do I have to?"

"Yes," Steve chuckled, gently pushing him away before kissing the crown of his head. "I'll even go with you guys to make sure you both actually make it this time." 

"One time!" Tony exclaimed. "One time I accidentally blow off Anderson Cooper and it's like you don't trust me to keep my own appointments!" 

"Having been your secretary at one point in time," Natasha said, somehow having come into the room without anyone noticing. "I can attest to the fact that you are the worst for keeping appointments." 

"Hey aren't you guys supposed to be introducing Peter Piper here to world?" Clint asked. Like seriously how did these guys always manage to sneak in like that? Must be super spy training secrets. 

Peter, who had been slowly backing out of the room froze when all eyes turned on him. "I was never meant to be a normal kid, was I?" He moaned. 

"Nope!" Tony exclaimed, wrapping an arm around his son's shoulders and steering him towards the elevator. "You're a Stark, my little underoo! We were made for greater things than... normal." Tony shuddered at the word. 

"Not that there's anything wrong with being normal," Steve interjected as they rode down the elevator to where Happy had a car waiting for them. He had two sandwiches in his hand. A 'light snack' for the road. 

"You might like to think you were normal before the serum, but there is nothing normal about picking fights that you had no chance of winning at every turn," Tony said with a pointed look at his husband. He turned towards Peter and added in a stage whisper, "I think Sarah accidentally dropped him as an infant." 

Happy stood leaning against the door of Tony's yellow Maserati. "Need a driver today?" 

"No," Steve answered quickly. "Thanks Happy for bringing the car around. We got it from here."

"Sir yessir," Happy chuckled, giving a bad imitation salute. "Let me know if you need anything. Good luck today Peter! You'll do great." Happy smiled and patted Peter on the shoulder as he walked past. 

Per usual, Tony and Steve spent the car ride bickering about the speed limit "it's a suggestion Steve", the efficiency of public transportation "Tony, it's not going to give you cooties", and what Tony wasn't allowed to say in the interview "you can't joke that he's Loki's secret love child that we kidnapped him; people will believe you and I don't want to deal with child services. Again". 

Peter spent the entirety of the car ride texting his friends a warning and bemoaning that fact that his dads might be superheroes but they were also super embarrassing. They were constantly acting as if they were newlyweds with all the hand holding, public groping, and blatant sexual comments that no son should ever hear about their parents. It wasn't until they were speeding by a building with a giant TV displaying CNN where they were talking about Tony's recent title as the world's leading philanthropist 25 years running that Peter remembered his dad is pretty damn cool sometimes. It was why they had decided that just Tony would be with Peter during the interview, so that he could talk about his latest efforts with the Maria Stark Foundation and how his employees have some of the best work benefits in the world, including the sanitation department. 

Steve on the other hand was originally supposed to go so that he could plug in his volunteer work giving art classes to underprivileged kids, but when he punched a woman the other day for calling Tony a soulless murdering monster before grabbing onto his jacket so hard she made him fall over. The resulting scuffle of trying to get tony out of there and detached from the crazy woman ended when Steve thought he saw her reaching for a gun and punched her. It turned out she was reaching for her phone to show a picture of her daughter who had died overseas. The tabloids easily bought out the woman's story and so Steve has been making the front page punching a 'defenseless' woman. Hence, Pepper though it'd be best for Steve to sit today's interview out. 

But damn. Twenty five years as the world's leading philanthropist. Not a small title. Peter smiled at that. His pops had sat him down one day when he had asked about why Tony went hysteric when Peter had asked if he could go to his first high school party, and explained that his dad had come a long way to be the amazing person he is today. With a little help from JARVIS Peter had found out what Pops had been referring to. Tony Stark the wild child. Alcoholic, slut, and an overall mess that loved making the front page of the tabloids. Somehow he'd been able to change all that. With Iron Man, the Avengers, falling in love, and adopting a child, he's come out the other end stronger than ever. 

He's a man that hopefully Peter will be like when he's older. Without the goatee. And as a world renowned photographer/Spider-Man instead of engineer/Iron Man. Huh. Who would've thought. Tony Stark's son wants nothing more than to be just like his dad. 

Peter glanced under the driver'd seat and saw a pair of sunglasses that he'd kicked under there a few weeks ago. His dad had been trying to get him to wear the tinted shades so that he'd look cool like him and Peter had just scoffed and tossed the sunglasses to the backseat and put up his hoodie. Smiling, he grabbed them and put them on just in time for Tony to have stopped in front of the valet and get out to follow his parents. 

Steve gave him an indulgent smile when he saw him wearing the sunglasses. Tony tried to act like nothing got to him, but really he was a bigger softie than Steve. Steve would bet good money that once Tony noticed he'd be gushing nonstop about how much his little boy looked just like him. Now though, Tony was talking a mile a minute at the various people that had surrounded them as soon as they entered the studio, giving orders about this and that. He'd notice soon enough. 

Half an hour later, Peter and Tony were ushered on stage and sitting next to each other when Tony saw him with the yellow tinted sunglasses. He himself was wearing a blue pair to keep out the glare of the flashing lights and he looked absolutely amazing if he may say so himself. Steve certainly thought the stylists had done a good job with the way he had pressed him up against the door had been any indication. Tony had always wanted Peter to be the best possible person he could ever become. Being like Tony was just synonymous to that. Correction. Being like Tony after Afghanistan. Parenting with Captain America made it so that Tony always knew that he was going to lose the title of best parent to his partner. And that was okay because Tony wanted nothing more than for Peter to be even better than him and more like the god of perfection that is Steve. So if Tony had resigned himself to the fact that Peter would have his pops strong moral character, he'd at least give him some damn good style. So yes, Tony felt little thrills of pleasure at the fact that his son was wearing his sunglasses to the interview showing him as Tony Stark's son for the first time since Peter was 8. Peter was his only son. His precious little boy. 

The smile that Tony was giving Peter in that moment made him return the gesture. And with a quick squeeze to his son's hand, the show started. 

It went flawlessly. No doubt that the world had fallen in love with Peter Parker and soon enough he'd be batting away suitors like crazy. 

Tony did get his free cake after the show and Peter left with a "My parents are IronShield :/" shirt. Of course, it wouldn't be a normal day if the Avengers weren't called in to some emergency and Tony had to leave his free cake behind. If Tony and Steve let Peter tag along as Spider-Man because they were just too damn proud that their son being amazing to say no to, well, that's their secret.


End file.
